Model
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: AU Yoru just can’t sit still. And Miki being so difficult isn’t helping.


M O D E L

**S U M M A R Y:**

AU Yoru just can't sit still. And Miki being so difficult isn't helping.

**C O U P L E S:**

YoruxMiki / / Miru, with hints of KisekixRan / / Riseki and IkutoxAmu / / Amuto

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E S:**

And I think this is the first KisekixRan story on Fanfiction. O.o And am I weird for liking that pairing? Am I the only one that supports it?! Someone answer my question! –spazzes-

**T H A N K S: **

Ruize, queen of the solar system, Xaleria07, xXWhateverRereXx, Jazzbell, Devil Dairies, Erizibang, nekosaru, m o o g l e d a i m e, MewCuxie12, Arisa-chan -07-, Mysterious Angel Girl, dragon00nick, Samsafanfic, Caramel Crazy, StoneDreamer, ShugoCharamgk. Thank you for your reviews/alerts/subscriptions!

-&-

"Yoru, you've moving again!"

"Well _sow-ry_, Miss Bossy, but I. Am. Bored."

She exhaled, annoyed. "Well, thanks to your fidgeting, I have to start over."

The boy groaned. How long could it take to sketch his complexion? His gorgeous, amazing complexion. "We've been at this for _three _hours. Can't I take a break?"

"No, because I'll have to wait and I won't finish my project in time."

"Miki, you are just _impossible_. C'mon, just a bite?" He threw in those begging kitty eyes, and with those uncanny cat-like eyes, it was irresistible.

She tried her best not to blush, instead turning her head stubbornly to the side. "F-Fine, just a q-quick one."

-&-

"Yoru!"

"Wah?"

The cat-like boy stared at his blue-loving friend, confused. What had he done wrong? All Yoru had done was go into the kitchen for a snack…a large snack. On the plate in front of him was a triple-decker sandwich with an assortment of vegetables, spices and sauces in them. The boy had just finished creating his masterpiece when Miki interrupted him.

"You said you'd only grab a small snack! Your 'Super-Supreme-Sandwich' is _not _a 'small snack'."

"It _is_ only a small snack!"

"You've been in here for half an hour!"

"Well, I'm _hungry_."

Miki sighed, crossing her arms and shaking her head in disbelief. "Hurry _up_. We're all going to the movies later, remember? And I _don't_ want to be late."

-&-

"Yoru!"

"What _now_?"

"You moved your head _again_."

You could have thrown a glacier in the room, but the tension would still remain hot. They were growing more and more irritated with each other with each passing second. Usually they weren't so aggravated towards one another, but somehow, being so frustrated was changing that.

"You're taking so d--"

_Somethin' 'bout your style, got me freakin' out  
(hey boy, hey boy)  
Gotta make your mind and there ain't no doubt  
(hey boy, hey boy)  
You're really laid back and you play it smooth  
(hey boy, hey boy)  
I see the way you move from across the room and I know I'm trippin' on you_

Miki held her phone to ear, ignoring the boy sitting on the stool. "Su?"

"Where are you Miki-chan, desu?"

"Gomen nasai Su-chan. _Yoru_ can't hold still and I've had to redo my drawing at least _five _times."

He let out a low, angry growl. It was _her_ fault for being so bossy. Come on, she criticized _everything_; even how he was resting his hands. They weren't even going to be on the paper! Darn her with her artsy stuff, cute blue outfit and Ashley Tisdale ringtone--wait! Ashley Tisdale?! Wasn't her ringtone "Ichirin no Hana"? Since when did she listen to Ashley Tisdale?

Okay, now Yoru was definitely on guard. Something was _up_. He eyed his blue-loving friend. More particularly, her hands. Miki also clenched her fists when mad. But they weren't clenched and shaking with fury; they were tapping and full of pent-up energy. Miki only did that when she was _nervous_. Why would she be nervous?

"Okay, well tell the lovebirds I said 'hello' and that I will hopefully catch ya at the movies."

"_Bai bai_ desu!"

Miki let out a sigh as she closed her phone. Although she was sad that she might miss the movie, she was also depressed about what was happening now. No one ever likes to fight with their friends, and Miki was no exception. And no one especially likes to fight with their _crush_. What would Yoru think of her now? He'd probably never want to help out with a project again ("I love seeing my gorgeous face on canvas"). Actually, she was surprised that he didn't pack up and leave yet.

"What's up with you? You're all jittery. And what's with the ringtone?" He asked snappishly.

The artist cast the boy a glare. Even though she was depressed, she was too prideful to show that she was weak. "None of your business."

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

"Again, none of your business."

"Everything's been 'none of my business' lately. What is up with you?"

She bitterly crossed her arms and turned away from Yoru. "Do I have to tell you again?! I told you, it's _none_ of _your _business!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be a _friend_!" Yoru threw back, standing up. "You're acting worse than Su when she's in one of her moods!"

That was the last straw. Miki faced Yoru angrily, meeting his firey-honey eyes with icey blues. "Don't you _dare_ insult my friends!"

He inched closer, challenging her. "You're not the boss of me."

"Oh _real_ mature. My cousin can come up with better stuff. And he's not even two."

"Like _you're_ doing any better. I don't think I've ever heard so many clichés in my life."

"And how many times have I heard _that_? For someone who's so cute and smart, you're not acting like it."

"Why don't you look in the mirror? You're not acting so cute either."

They glowered irately, before realizing what the other had said. "Did you just say…" The two started, before dawning to the fact that they were so close that they could hear the other's pant. Quickly, they pushed away, each facing the opposite direction.

Miki slowly brought her hand up to her face, her hand darting away on contact with the hot blush. Wow, she had always thought of confessing to Yoru, but not like _this_. She took another deep breath, before giving herself a small pinch. Definitely _not_ a bad dream.

Yoru was stunned as well. Behind all the teasing, he really did have feelings for his artistic blue friend. He had also considered asking her out and telling her how he felt. Likewise, he never imagined like this.

Eventually, after a few minutes of shell-shocked, awkward silence, someone finally spoke.

"Did…did you really mean that? B-Because I did." inquired Miki.

"Yeah, as did I."

More silence.

"So…what now? I mean, we now know that we both like each other. What's going to happen now?"

"Well…let's start with you turning around."

She complied, twirling smack into the slightly rigid boy. Her heart began to thump louder at the lack of space between them. Was Yoru going to do what she thought he would? "…Yoru?"

The cat-like boy didn't answer, instead leaning in. Miki did as well.

Yeah. It was _definitely_ not a dream.

-&-

The pink-haired girl sighed, pacing around her violet-haired boyfriend. "Ki-kun, I'm sooo bored!"

"How long will those two keep the future dictator waiting?" Kiseki exhaled as well. They would miss the movie at this rate! "Can we just--"

"Ah! Ikuto!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you _nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko_! I know that was you!"

"I didn't do anything."

Su gave a small giggle at the two couples. She felt a bit bad for the two boys, but at the same time admired their perseverance. Ran's hyperness wasn't exactly easy to handle and Amu's punches would hurt any fighter. Of course, the latter _was_ because of Ikuto.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!"

All five people swiveled their heads to see Yoru and Miki making their way over.

"Where have you been? I was so bored!"

"How dare you keep your dictator waiting!"

"What took you so long?"

"Can we just go see the movie?"

The klutzy green-loving girl was the only one that noticed the secretive smiles on the two blue-loving people. Su studied them, looking at the two from head-to-toe. Finally, her emerald eyes rested on their clasped hands. "So what happened, desu?"

The other four, confused, attempted to figure out what was different. They too discovered the clue.

Miki's smile widened. She took a quick look at the boy next to her before addressing the group. "Well…"

-&-

****

N O T E S:

_Nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko_** - **lit. perverted cat-ears cosplay guy

_Bai bai _- a cutesy, schoolgirl way of saying "bye bye"

Sorry the ending was kinda long. I wanted to take it kinda slow, but include everyone else as well!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Be sure to answer my Shugo Chara-related question on my profile! (it's the poll)

Oh yeah! And I don't own _Goin Crazy_ by Ashley Tisdale or _Ichirin no Hana_ by HIGH and MIGHTY Color!


End file.
